1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the administration of a medical procedure to a patient's eye. More specifically this invention is intended for use with an object, such as a needle and syringe that would penetrate the patient's eye for purposes such as the injection of a medicament into the interior of the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guides or shields are commonly used to insure that medical injections are properly aligned with the portion of the body into which the injection is to be made. These prior art guides and shields must be properly configured for the specific location on the body where the injection is to be made. However, injections of drugs or medicines into a patient's eye have been typically left to the experience and judgment of an experienced medical professional. It has been suggested that a covering or shield should be used to prevent damage to sensitive parts of the eye when these injections are made. For example, it is important to avoid damage to the lens when an injection is made to the frontal portion of the eye. One suggestion has been to use a plaque that has an inner surface that conforms to the exterior of the eye. A needle could then be inserted through one of several holes through a relatively flat plaque. This prior device is believed to have several practical problems. For instance there appears to be no positive provision for aligning the plaque with the eye, and alignment remains a matter of judgment. Also the plaque is rather thin, and it would appear to be a needle could be inserted at an angle relative to the spherical surface of the eye, and damage could be done to the eye and especially to the lens.